What Ties Us Together
by HimeLoliKawaii
Summary: Sora, a rhythmic gymnast, meets Riku, who never would have thought he could find the love of his life at the "pedo-fest" that is a rhythmic gymnastics exhibition. Axel wants himself some Roxas. Soriku and Akuroku; some rape by other characters...
1. The PedoFest

**AN: Oh Mah Gooooodness! So, I started writing this a long time ago after my best friend, LovetheHams, and I had made it up and I'm probably (actually I already know I am) going to change things from that original version but it will stick pretty close to that… maybe. But, then again, no one else knows anything about it so no one will know the difference. : ) Anyway, here is this fic… it is about rhythmic gymnastics if you didn't get that already from the summary thing.**

"Axel why did you drag me all the way here so we could come to some pedo-fest? If I wanted to see little boys jumping around in almost nothing I would have just looked up shotacon on the internet!"

"For god's sake Riku, it's not that god awful, will you just calm down!? Plus only some of them are still children, I think there's actually two fifteen year olds performing."

"Axel, are you that desperate that you'd prey on little kids? I mean technically it would be statutory rape if you lay one hand on any of them."

"Pssh, I didn't say I was going to sleep with them."

Just then, a brown-haired boy walked onto the stage, pink satin ribbon in hand, and bowed gracefully. His gravity defying hair bounced as he stood upright once more and he grinned.

"Sora Nomura, the Little Prince. Ribbon Exhibition; First Competitor."

The wide grin spread across the boy's face again. He twirled the ribbon around his head in a flowing arch, then bringing it down in a zig-zag at his feet. He points his toes and extends his arms into the air, flamboyantly.

Riku, for the first time prying his eyes from the boy's glowing face, notices Sora's outfit: a tight-fitting leotard colored blue and black on the top and descending into red at the bottom. A silver crown emblem sits wrapped in the swirls of blue and black on the top of skimpy suit. A small bulge is slightly noticeable through the taut read fabric, and Riku feels his jeans tighten.

"Um… Axel?"

"Shhh," Axel brings his finger to his lips and leaves it there, "This is one of the 15 year olds. Isn't he so sexy in that innocent, unable-to-fight-back kind of way?"

"The what kind of wa—"

Vibrant, fast-paced music begins to flow from the speakers all around the stage. The boy swings his body forward and performs a right front split and then lifts himself up by drawing his small, firm thighs together. Riku stumbles for breath. The brunette retrieves the ribbon from the floor and begins to intricately flick, spiral, and snake the ribbon about his person. The nylon material stretches tighter across the boy's rapidly moving body as he dances about the stage. No knots form in his ribbon as he swirls the satin in elegant, long flourishes of his wrist and dances beautifully in perfect harmony with the music. The boy twirls the ribbon sensuously along his body and then tosses the stick into the air and, striking another flamboyant pose, catches it in midair. The crowd, obviously more aware as to the technical genius of the routine, bursts into thrilled applause. Riku, blown away by the sheer grace of the boy, stands alongside them and claps jubilantly, wolf-whistling loudly and excitedly.

"That was… that was just amazing!" Riku said loudly into Axel's ear through the cacophony.

"Huh?" Axel rubbed his eyes distractedly, "Oh, yeah, sure."

Riku stared down at the red head, a reproachful look on his face, and then walked quickly down the stands until he was walking past the stage.

As Riku moved past the boy on the stage, Sora, eyes full of tears, glanced down at the silver-haired teen rushing past and was amazed to see the admiring look in his eyes. Riku winked flirtatiously and Sora felt his face redden. The boy bowed his head to hide his embarrassment.

_What did that wink mean? What does he think of me?_

_

* * *

  
_

Sora wanted to keep his head down forever, but he eventually stood straight again and gave the crowd one last grin. Sora swiveled around and walked swiftly on demi-point off stage.

Backstage sat Roxas, Sora's brother and #1 rival.

"Roxas! There was a boy and… he winked… and I smiled… and bowing… and... good show… and…and—"

"Sora, shut up."

"I… I'm sorry…"

Roxas stood up to go on stage, his hoop in hand. He patted Sora on the shoulder as he strode past.

"Good luck!" Shouted Sora to Roxas as the blonde walked onto the stage to similar, yet slightly less boisterous applause as Sora.

"Roxas Nomura, the Little Duke. Hoop Exhibition, First Competitor."

* * *

Axel stared in slack-jawed awe at the blonde boy who stood on the stage, his black and white checkered leotard pulled tightly against his strong, slender body. A strange silver symbol stood out against the pattern. The boy did not grin like the brunette before, but instead scowled at the crowd as if to say "Stop clapping already!" and brought his hoop in front of his lean leg, his foot pointed sharply and elegantly down to the floor. Harsh, classical music began to play from the speakers and the blonde began swinging the hoop around his leg, his arm, his torso. He tossed the hoop energetically into the air, spun quickly in a circle and caught the hoop on one finger.

Axel continued to stare on in bewilderment as the boy's slim body gyrated sensuously to keep the hoop momentarily on his hips. He flung the hoop again into the air, sunk to his knees and threw his arms up into the air in a finale as the hoop landed in a circle surrounding him. The crowd applauded cheerily.

Roxas stood, frowning, and walked offstage.

Axel stood and looked, cravingly, at the boy as he walked away.

"I want me some of that."

Roxas stood for a few minutes and simply stared at Sora, who held his hands in front of his face, a shield.

"That was the best routine of my life! And they didn't even clap that hard! It's because I'm just the 'Little Duke' and you get to be the 'Little Prince'! Why am I only a duke!?"

"It wasn't my fault! I had no part in that!"

"Damn you, damn you! Why does everyone like you more than me!?"

"I'm—"

Just then, the beautiful, silver-haired boy walked between the quarreling boys, his back to Roxas. He smiled down at the stupefied Sora and then leaned down and touched his nose to the brunette's. Sora startled backward, but Riku grabbed the boy's neck and pulled their faces together. A long, solid kiss. Riku pulled away grudgingly.

"I'm Riku, and you're Sora. Nice to meet you."

He stuck out a large, strong hand for Sora to shake. Sora, in a daze, acquiesced.

"Yes… I… am… Sora."

"Now that the pleasantries are out of the way," Riku flicked his silver hair out of his sensuous eyes, " will you go out with me?"


	2. The Cafe

**AN: So I realized that the first chapter has like a bunch of spelling mistakes… so poo on that… ignore them…. But yeah, here is the second chapter… prepare yourself for a few Orgy XIII members showing up… **

The brunette stared for a while at the muscular boy who stood looking down on him, silhouetted by the stage lights. He felt his mouth drop down slightly as he gazed into the glistening turquoise eyes of the silver-haired teen.

"I… What?"

"Sora, will you go out with me?"

"I don't know… what to say… I… I don't think I'm gay."

Sora closed his eyes quickly in consternation. _But maybe you are, Sora. You did think about how he felt about you and you imagined him nake—_

"You think? What do you mean you think? Shouldn't you know?" Riku placed a finger under Sora's chin and moved it up to look eye-to-eye with himself. Sora opened his eyes, "How can you resist these ridiculously good looks?"

Sora felt a shiver creep up his spine as he stared into those deep, seafoam eyes shining with charisma.

"I…I…"

"Sora means 'Yes', he will go out with you." Roxas stood; hand on hip, staring at the two boys as he had since Riku had walked up. He waved Riku out of the way and moved in front of Sora. Kneeling, Roxas took up Sora's hands into his own and looked up into the brunette's flushed face.

"Don't let this opportunity pass you by. Don't be unsure about your sexual orientation and just go for it," Roxas looked up at Riku meaningfully, then leaned close to Sora's ear, "Plus, he's a major hottie."

"He is… isn't he?" Sora whispered to himself, "Maybe…"

Roxas stood and pulled Sora up by the hands. Sora continued to stare dazedly at nothing. Roxas moved aside and pushed Sora gently into the older teen's strong arms. Sora laid his head against Riku's chest and breathed in, thinking. Then, the brunette looked up, into the eyes of his future beloved, and grinned.

"I think I will go out with you, Riku."

Riku led Sora by the hand into the café which the older boy frequented.

In his other hand Sora held a gym bag decorated with fanciful crown designs. Inside the bag was stuffed the brunette's leotard, ribbon, and all of the hair products necessary to keep the boy's hair gravity-defying. The bag bounced along on Sora's hip as the two made their way toward the counter. A sandy-blonde stood leisurely behind the counter, a playful smile on his lips.

"Hey Riku!" the boy, who Sora could now see had a mullet, looked up cheerfully and waved energetically, "The usual?"

"Not today, Demyx. I have a guest with me," Riku held open his arm and showed the blonde the nervous looking Sora behind him, " Demyx, meet Sora."

"Heya!" The blonde laid himself across the counter and reached out his hand for Sora to shake. Sora shook it hesitantly and smiled politely at the boy. As the blonde withdrew his hand he grinned, "Looks like he's a little scared to be here, Riku."

Riku turned and smiled reassuringly at the brunette, who blushed slightly. The silver-haired teen turned around and looked at the mullet-headed boy.

"I think we are going to sit in my usual spot. Would you bring us some lattes in a bit, please?" Riku looked back at the brunette, "Is that ok, Sora?"

The brunette nodded vehemently, not wanting to be a nuisance to the older boy.

"Sure thing, Riku," Demyx grinned, "I'll have those ready in just a sec."

The booths in the café were surprisingly comfortable. Sora nestled into the cushion and faced Riku, who winked flirtatiously at the brunette as he settled himself into the seat. Sora couldn't help notice the light that streamed in from the window glistening softly on the boy's gleaming silver hair.

"So," Riku fiddled with a packet of artificial sweetener as he spoke, "…rhythmic gymnastics, eh?" 

"I…" Sora's face reddened. He had been teased since elementary school for doing such a "girly" sport and he was afraid Riku would think it was weird too, "It wasn't my idea… I-I was scouted."

"Scouted… by whom?" Riku laid his chin on his palm and gazed at the brunette. The boy's face changed from slight nervousness to utter fear as he stared horror-stricken over Riku's head.

"Coach Lexaeus…" Sora muttered dumbly.

Riku turned around in the booth and saw a large, small-headed man leering over him at Sora. Demyx stood, confusedly behind the man.

"Come on, Sora. We're leaving."

Sora stood, terror in his eyes, quickly bowed to Riku without a word and moved over to the man. The man put a huge, possessive hand on Sora's shoulder and steered him out of the café.

Riku sat in that booth for a while, staring at the glass door of the café. It was then that he noticed Sora's gym bag sitting, forgotten, on the seat across from him.


	3. The Orphanage

The orphanage was far too crowded to be a good place for children to live. Also, the woman that ran the place did not care one bit for the children living there. And it was this orphanage that Sora found himself returning to after meeting the boy that he was sure he was falling in love with. He did not want to go inside.

"Coach Laxaeus…"

"Yes, Sora?" The man's hand, which had held him all of the way to the orphanage, tightened on Sora's shoulder.

"I was wondering…Wh—why…" Sora stumbled over his words a few more times before proceeding to practically shout, "Why did you take me away from there? We had already ordered…"

"Sora, I'll talk about this with you later…"

"But…"

"Excuse me?" Lexaeus turned swiftly and mean-faced toward the brunette who began tugging pathetically against the man's extreme strength.

"I—I was just wondering—" Lexaeus made a deft movement with his fist and struck Sora in the stomach.

Sora hunched over, in intense pain, as the shock of Lexaeus's punch rushed through him. The boy's small body slumped against the wall and looked up at the man leering over him.

"Please," Sora brought his hands over his face, a shield, "don't do this tonight…"

"You disobeyed me."

"I'm sorry, Coach!" Sora slid to the floor and clutched his arms over his head, "I'm so sorry!"

Lexaeus clutched Sora's head with his huge hand and pulled him to standing as Sora howled in pain. At this point everyone in the orphanage would be awake and able to hear, but no one would dare do anything to stop it for fear of what Lexaeus would do to them too. Lexaeus raised Sora so that the tips of his feet barely brushed the floor. The huge man stared into Sora's teary eyes and then flung the brunette once again to the floor.

Crumpled in a distorted heap on the tiles, Sora moaned in pain. Begging, pleading, for someone to help him. No one came. Lexaeus grabbed a hold of Sora's foot and pulled him casually by the leg down the long hallway to the back room: "The Forbidden Room".

As he was pulled along the hallway, Sora saw the small, scared faces looking out into the hallway from behind their blankets. Sora tried to smile reassuringly but it came out as a grimace and the children hid once again under their sheets. In one room, their room, Roxas sat meditatively, eyes closed, listening to the squeak of Sora's body being dragged carelessly on the tiles. As Sora passed the room and groaned a desperate call to his brother, Roxas opened his eyes slowly and looked down at the tear-streaked face of Sora.

"I'm sorry." He mouthed just before Sora moved out of view.

With those words, Sora knew that his brother had betrayed him, had ratted him out to the Coach. Sora was sure that Roxas had been threatened by Lexaeus, but betrayal was betrayal. Sora felt a loud sob escape his lips just as he and Lexaeus arrived at the last room of the hallway.

"This will teach you." Lexaeus muttered as he shouldered open the door.

Sora struggled uselessly against the huge, strong hands of his Coach. Lexaeus pulled the brunette up onto the large bed that sat, alone, in the center of the room.

"Please…" Sora muttered as Lexaeus ripped off his clothes," I don't want this…"

Lexaeus stopped for a moment and Sora thought that perhaps his pleas had finally reached the man. Lexaeus slumped forward against Sora and leaned in toward the boy's ear.

"I don't care what you want."

Sora, then naked, was forced underneath Lexaeus's weight. Lexaeus rubbed his clothed erection against Sora's stomach. Sora continued to struggle, but feebly, for he knew he could not get away from Lexaeus's intense strength.

Then, Lexaeus removed all of his clothes in a few, swift movements and pulled Sora's small frame against him.

"Please don't do—"

Lexaeus punched Sora once again in his stomach, hitting the same place as he had before. Sora found his eyes unfocusing, his mind becoming fuzzy. He slumped against Lexaeus's chest as he tried to breathe deeply and regain his proper mental state. As Sora sat there, gasping against Lexaeus, he felt Lexaeus's savage warmth against the inside of his thigh.

Sora let out a strangled "No" as Lexaeus's member was pushed up against his ass.

"God, no."

Then, with a few quick, powerful thrusts and a small grunt, the man's large cock entered Sora.

"Yes," muttered Lexaeus through grunts of ravenous passion, "This is what you deserve."

Sora did not sleep at all that night. But after Lexaeus was done with him and had left the orphanage, Sora lay in that large bed in "The Forbidden Room" and wept. Sora choked on a sob and covered his head with a pillow.

"Why!?" Sora screamed into the mattress.

In the next room, Roxas lay, dazedly, and stared at the ceiling. Sora's horrible cries of despair resounding in his head.

Riku sat for a while on the front porch of his house. It was a modest house, nothing special. His parents were both businesspeople and traveled a lot but they made okay money and Riku lived mostly on his own in their house. He held the gym bag that Sora had left at the café the day before and he was thinking of whether he should open it or not. He wanted to see what was inside, but he didn't want to invade Sora's privacy.

"I'll do it." Riku whispered to himself.

"What will you do?" A short, emo boy stood just off of the porch in the grass. He had his hands shoved in his pockets and he was looking straight at the ground.

"Oh, hey Zexion." Riku pushed the gym bag behind him.

"What will you do?" Zexion repeated.

"Huh? Oh nothing." Riku stood and kicked the gym bag further away from himself with the bottom of his shoe.

"What is that?" Although Zexion was not looking, he seemed to see the gym bag. The boy looked up and gazed into Riku's eyes.

"Oh, like I said, it's nothing." Riku picked up the gym bag and tossed it unceremoniously back into the house.

"A boy?"

"What?" Riku turned to look at the sad-eyed boy.

"Does it belong to a boy?"

"It—no… How did you know?"

"You're flushed. I just figured…"

"Well yes… It happens to belong to a boyfriend—a friend that is a boy, I mean."

A slight smile pricked the corners of Zexion's lips.

"Ok then, Riku. I suppose I'll leave you to it…" Zexion began to walk away slowly, his hands still shoved in his jacket pockets.

Riku let the boy walk for a while before dashing inside, grabbing the bag, and jumping to the gras in front of the porch.

"Wait!" Zexion turned, "Do you want to return it with me?"

Zexion smiled a small smile, waved Riku off, and kept walking.

"I guess I have to do it on my own then." Riku muttered.

"Do what on your own?" A voice behind him asked.


End file.
